


Inebriate Eyes

by niathi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Car Sex, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rich Kageyama Tobio, Tattoo Artist Hinata Shouyou, Thirsty Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niathi/pseuds/niathi
Summary: Kageyama just wanted a tattoo he had been longing for years, but he came out of the shop with a crush on the boy with the most beautiful eyes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama looked at the address written on the website, thoroughly reading the two lines over and over again before looking up at the building. He tilted his head, squinting a bit to read the numerous neon coloured light that hurt his eyes against the darkness of the night.

Was he even at the right place?

_“Tobio-chan, you will definitely lose your way then don’t you dare call me because I will not come to pick you up.”_

He grimaced as he remembered what Oikawa had told him right after he voiced his idea of getting a tattoo and refusing to bring the older airhead with him which annoyed the said airhead. He was so sure he would be okay without Oikawa.

But right now, Kageyama was sure regretting it.

“Uhm… Are you lost?”

Kageyama blinked harshly, trying to get the lights out of his eyes as he turned to look at a younger looking boy– younger? Was he even of age? What was a teenager like him doing in this lane of tattoo shops?

Almost having the mind of ignoring him, he willed himself to speak, “I don’t know yet…”

The orange haired boy chuckled, almost amused, “You don’t know if you’re lost?”

Kageyama felt a sense of irritation rise in his chest. Why was a literal 12 year old laughing at him? Did he even finish his alphabets? Kageyama was old enough to now finally drink with his senpais, he surely didn’t need help from a kid to find the tattoo shop he had an appointment at. The appointment that started in only 8 minutes.

He hated not being on time.

Ignoring the curious and – mind he says – shiny eyes of the smaller boy, he gripped his phone as hard as could before quickly walking towards the array of tattoo shops. Squinting at every neon sign board, he could feel his annoyance rising to his throat.

Why did they use so many neon lights? Kageyama hated such bright things.

Everyone around him could a sigh of relief when he finally stood in front of the tattoo shop he had been looking for since he came to the location almost an hour ago. Oikawa had called him a stuck up when he left that early but maybe he knew that Kageyama would definitely lose his way. The neon lights of his appointed tattoo shop were less harsh on his eyes than others, causing a sense of calmness to wash over him.

Black Jackals were one of the best shops for tattoos in the whole of prefecture. They had four really talented artists and were always booked. Kageyama had to make a booking almost two months prior, all the more reasons as to why he didn’t want to miss the appointment. He meekly pushed the door opened, being instantly hit by the smell of ink, a hint of blood and heavily of sanitizers.

That did not sit right with Kageyama’s sensitive nose.

“Good evening!” Kageyama almost jumped at the loud voice, “Welcome to Black Jackals, do you have a booking?”

Kageyama nodded eagerly, his dark blue eyes shining with excitement, “Yes, I do. I am Kageyama Tobio.”

The silver and black coloured hair boy smiled so widely at him that Kageyama thought his cheeks would hurt, “You must be Shoyou’s 7 pm then!” Then turned to his computer to aggressively tap onto the keyboard.

Before Kageyama could form another thought, he heard the same voice he had encountered just ten minutes ago.

“Bokotu-san, we must be soulmates, I really just got chills when you called my name.” Followed by a laugh that could only be described by the word ‘happiness’.

Kageyama turned to watch the orange haired boy – Shoyou? – walk towards the reception with a smug smile. His haired was a mess on top his head, a very bright colour which seemed to go really well with his honey dripping eyes. His bright eyes washing over Kageyama and fixing him in the spot.

“That really must be it, Shoyou,” Kageyama was so confused, “Your 7 pm is here.”

It was safe to say that Kageyama was not over the shock of the boy that he had ignored just ten minutes ago and had assumed to be literally only 12 was going to tattoo a piece of art he had been obsessing over for years. The doubt of him tattooing a middle schooler’s scenery scene was not out of question. That only sent shivers down his spine and he really regretted not bringing Oikawa with him in case anything would go wrong.

It seemed like a lot of things were going to go wrong.

He was _not_ 12, then? _Right?_

“I am Hinata Shoyou. You can call me Shoyou, atleast that’s what everyone calls me around here.” Hinata was awfully bright. Not his personality, but he just seemed to glow, “Follow me, Kageyama-san.”

Kageyama only nodded, which was enough affirmation for the shorter boy to lead him through the shop to the back. They passed by two counters that were filled with the artists concentrating on their pieces and a constant silent buzz of the ink gun. He almost did a retake since one of the artists looked awfully similar to the owner of Ushijma-san’s favourite onigiri shop. And one of the artists stopped in the middle of the tattoo to use the little sanitizer bottle kept beside him.

Kageyama was so confused.

The numerous art pieces hung up on the wall and the bright lights were so distracting to Kageyama that he almost walked into Hinata when the boy stopped. He moved out of the way to let Hinata sanitize the whole counter to his heart’s content – which seemed too much sanitizing. Kageyama walked to Hinata’s art desk, finding his art piece on top of the sheets and drawings, the stencil already begging to be put on his skin. His nerves tingled with excitement.

“It’s really unique. Did you draw it yourself?” Kageyama turned to find Hinata pulling black gloves down his hands.

Kageyama nodded, his eyes trained on the black rubber, “I spent most of my high school days designing this.”

Which was true. Except for using all his free time in the school gym, playing and practicing volleyball, he would use rest of his time doodling around in his little notebook. He had erased and drawn the beautiful piece over and over again until the cherry blossoms looked good enough or until the whiskers of the tiger looked neat enough.

“Usually I draw all my tattoos but this one looked too personal to change anything about it. Felt like even the number of whiskers meant to symbolize something.”

“They do.”

Hinata’s ember dipped in honey eyes stared at Kageyama, almost causing him to squirm in his place, “Take off your shirt, please.”

Under normal circumstances, Kageyama would have fainted if someone had asked him to take his shirt off so bluntly. But, this was not normal circumstances, so he silently gulped and shrugged his jean jacket off before -pulling his black t-shirt over his head.

All the while Hinata watched him with the same intensity in his eyes. If that scary or exciting, Kageyama couldn’t decide.

He hadn’t noticed how gorgeous Hinata simply because he thought the boy was twelve. But standing there, his eyes washed over the gentle and delicate curve of his nose, his weirdly attractive distinct hair colour and his pink plump lips. More so than his looks, his aura and confidence gripped Kageyama by the nerves, shaking him in a delirious state where he could stare and memorize his face for hours, if not days.

“Here, I’ll put the stencil on first.” Hinata said before he moved around again, holding the stencil of his drawing in hand.

Kageyama raised his right arm over his head, letting Hinata use the alcohol swab to sanitize the side of his rib cage once, twice. He couldn’t help but notice how Hinata’s head barely came under his head. He really was trying hard not to notice anything stupid or do anything stupid but he shivered when Hinata finally ran his gloved fingers over his side, before gently placing the stencil on his tanned skin.

Kageyama was on fire and he hoped Hinata didn’t notice.

“Tada! Wanna look?” Something in Hinata’s voice told Kageyama that he had indeed noticed.

Nodding at Hinata, he stepped back and turned to look into the mirror placed beside the art desk. The cherry blossoms, morning glory and sunflowers around the sleeping tiger looked so divine against his hard and lean muscles. Kageyama was not a narcissist but if the result looked like this, he might walk around shirtless just to show the masterpiece on his body.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hinata’s voice broke him out of his daze, gently startling him, “Now, sit down here.” Hinata pointed towards the counter which looked comfortable enough.

Kageyama laid down on the counter, feeling the leather beneath him as he turned onto his left side, his hand raised over his head. He watched the smaller boy as he filled his ink gun with the black ink before pulling a mask over his mouth and returning back to Kageyama.

“How is your pain tolerance, Kageyama-san?” Hinata leaned over him, his fingers running over the stencil.

Kageyama almost forgot how to speak, “High.”

“Then, we should be good. Would you tell me why you chose that tattoo?”

“All you have to do is ask.”

He could only see Hinata’s eyes because of the mask but the way they suddenly burned brighter caused him to stop breathing.

_How can I be this volatile?_

That was until he felt the needle on his skin, causing him to clench his fist tightly and bite down on his bottom lip. This was the only time he was glad that Oikawa wasn’t here or he would have to bear being called a pussy for the rest of his life. He could already hear “you’re so weak, Tobio-chan” in Oikawa’s voice and that was more than enough for him to release his lip and concentrate on the feeling of Hinata’s hand on his skin.

“What do you do for a living, Kageyama-san?”

Kageyama was thankful for the way he was trying to divide his attention, “I am one of the publicists for the national volleyball team.”

He swore he heard Hinata gasp before he stopped and looked up at him with eyes that shone far too bright. Kageyama thought they were brighter than the neon signs outside, “What? Are you serious?”

“Y-yes…” Kageyama asked uncertain, “I used to play volleyball until I had a small accident and fucked up my ankle.”

“Me too! I used to play volleyball until life fucked me over.” Hinata said that so cheerfully that it almost sounded okay, “No wonder you look like this.”

Kageyama changed the subject before a soft pink dusted on his cheeks, “I am sorry for ignoring you on the streets, I thought you were 12. I still do.”

Hinata laughed through his mask and then Kageyama _blushed_ , “It’s okay, Kageyama-san, I get that a lot. Although I assure you that I’m old enough to know how to not send you back unsatisfied with anything.”

Kageyama was really dense. Sometimes stupid. Kindaichi and Tsukishima would say always. But he knew that Hinata was flirting with him in his subtle words and bashful eyes. Flirting was fine by Kageyama, the only problem was he had no idea how to reply or flirt back. At the end, he decided it was better to keep his mouth shut.

Thirty minutes into the tattoo and his body had finally gotten used to the constant hum and pain over his ribs. He flexed his muscles slowly to release some tension in his shoulders and sides. He was also almost used to having Hinata lean over so close to him.

Almost.

“I just need to do some shading and we will be done.” Hinata muffled through the mask covering his mouth.

Kageyama could even lull himself to sleep with how the dull pain had started to soothe him. He usually had hours long meetings, days full of Oikawa and Tsukishima chewing his ears off and the gym sessions that left him so sore that he fell asleep the moment he jumped into the bed after his shower.

This was a nice change.

A nice rebellion against his ‘no tattoos’ policy at work.

“There! It looks so fucking cool, I am upset I can’t stare at it all day.” Hinata sat back on his chair, pulling the mask down to his chin as he gently placed the ink gun on his counter, “Damn.”

Kageyama thought his arm would fall off his body if he stayed like that for a few more minutes, so he slowly sat back up and moved his shoulder joint around. There was a dull pain in his sides that he reckoned was not going away within ten minutes. He pushed himself off the chair, shuffling to stand in front of the mirror to muse at the masterpiece.

“Wow,” Was all he could muster because even against his reddened skin, the black lines stood so proud and beautiful. The sleeping tiger nestled against his ribs, surrounded by the flowers he had chosen.

“Wow, indeed.”

His dark blue eyes drifted to Hinata’s hunched form through the mirror. Hinata looked so immersed in the tattoo or maybe Kageyama’s body, he really couldn’t tell. But he minded neither of the two.

“Thank you so much, Hinata-san.”

Hinata chuckled, pulling the gloves harshly and aiming a perfect shot into the dustbin, “You’re welcome, Kageyama-san.”

“Kageyama.”

“What?” Hinata looked over his shoulder and Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat.

“Kageyama is fine.” _What the fuck was he doing?_

“Then, Hinata is fine, too. Sit, I have to tell you how to take care of a new tattoo and cover it up.” Hinata said that with such ease that Kageyama thought maybe he was stupid for being so affected by everything the orange haired boy was doing. Nonetheless, he sat down in his spot, holding his arm over his head as Hinata rambled over the instructions that sounded coded into his system because he must say these lines atleast two times a day, while he gently placed the plastic wrap on his tattoo. Kageyama just clutched his shirt tightly into his fist.

“I would suggest antibacterial water and keep it moisturized.” Hinata said passionately, “I will give you a bag filled with instructions in case you missed something I said and an ointment. I really can’t repeat myself.”

Kageyama nodded, pulling the t-shirt over his head and throwing the jacket over his shoulder. “And don’t drag a towel over my masterpiece. Don’t you fucking dare irritate it,” Kageyama chuckled at how serious Hinata sounded, “You think it’s funny? Wait until you accidently drag a towel over it and I hunt you down to hurt you.”

“Looking forward to it, Hinata.”

He was positive that Hinata’s eyes were the most expressive thing he had come across because as soon as he said his name, Hinata stopped his actions and inhaled deeply.

Hinata led him the way to the reception to pay the bill as he dragged his feet. He noticed that all the counters had been cleared up and that he must be the last customer of the shop. He wanted to ask Hinata for his number but what would he say? He could easily ask Oikawa about tattoos since he already had a couple. He really had no reason to ask for his number, except that he was so beautiful.

That could be reason in itself, right?

“Shoyou-kun, do you have any more for tonight?” This time another man was standing in the reception, Hinata shook his head, “Hope you are grateful that you got Shoyou-kun.” He smirked, turning to Kageyama.

“I am really thankful for that. He does beautiful work.”

The way Hinata was holding a pen in between his pink lips, leaning against the desk while he looked at Kageyama had his guts twisting, “When the canvas is beautiful, the artwork becomes beautiful on its own, Kageyama.”

Kageyama wanted to melt right then and there.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” He heard another voice speak behind him. He turned to look at the man, his face covered in a mask as he sat on the waiting couch with the previous reception guy. Apparently all the artists of the shop were lounging in the reception area.

“Omi Omi, don’t be like that. Shoyou is right. Every tattoo on Akaashi looks beautiful, even that silly hand he got when he got dead drunk.” _Bokuto-san, was it?_ Threw a thumbs up at Hinata who only laughed.

“You just think Akaashi is beautiful, Bokkun.” The reception guy chuckled, as he accepted the credit card Kageyama was holding out to him, “Can we see the tattoo, Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at that. Suddenly the reception guy sounded very similar to Oikawa and Kageyama almost scowled. Though, he simply shrugged, holding the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up to his pecks as he turned sideways to put his fresh tattoo out on display. The two men behind him moved to catch a look at his tattoo while Hinata’s eyes squinted.

The reception guy whistled, “ _Damn_.”

“That is lit.” Bokuto-san exclaimed loudly while the guy in mask nodded.

Kageyama pushed his t-shirt down and accepted his card back, pushing into his wallet as he bowed at the reception guy. “It was a pleasure seeing you, Tobio-kun.” He mused and Kageyama was certain he was trying to annoy him. He would be great friends with Oikawa.

He turned to catch a last look at Hinata before leaving, seeing him looking at him with the same intense eyes.

Hinata simply smiled, waving his hand, “See you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama nodded, not trusting his voice when he was still high on pain and excitement, as he bowed to the rest of the guys and walking out of the tattoo shop that had him going through more emotions in literally the span of a few hours than he had in a few years. His chest constricted when he realised he might never see Hinata again. If only Kageyama had enough courage or social skills to ask Hinata for his number.

Pulling out his phone, he saw a storm of messages from Oikawa that were all accompanied by numerous exclamation marks and excessive _Tobio-chan_ s. There were messages from Kindaichi and Suga asking when they could see his tattoos. One message from Tsukishima asking him if he wanted to come to work on Saturday, which Kageyama did not reply to because no, he did not want to work. Not on Saturday or any other day.

But obviously, he only sighed, gently touching his tattoo over his t-shirt, a view of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

He groaned before hastily writing a “shut up, Oikawa-san” and walking towards the house he already knew would be occupied by the person he just asked to shut up.

______________________________________

“You are _not_ subtle, Shoyou.”

Hinata laughed out, pushing his hands into his pockets before plopping down beside Bokuto.

“I don’t think he was someone I should’ve been subtle with.” He shrugged with mischief glinting in his eyes when he stared at Sakusa.

Sakusa side eyed him, “You were eating him alive with your eyes.”

“Did you look at him? He deserves to be eaten. I had so much trouble focusing on the tattoo when all I could see were his abs and those muscles in 1080p definition.” Hinata whined, throwing his hands up to show how unfair they were being, “It’s a miracle I did not jump him, I would even say this was my most professional persona.”

Atsumu chuckled heartily, moving from his place to drape an arm around Sakusa, “I will take serious offense if ya tell me ya did nothing with that good-looking idiot. I have definitely taught you better.”

At the mention of it, Hinata’s eyes shone with a new kind of emotion, the mischief winning out as the smirk on his lips had Bokuto and Atsumu laughing while Sakusa only sighed out even before Hinata had to say what he had done.

“Who do you take me for? I gave him my number and when he texts me back, I am not letting him walk away so easy next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on a flight. The level of my paranoia was high oof.

“Take it off.”

“No.”

“Tobio-chan, take it off.”

“I said no, Oikawa-san.”

“I will rip this shirt off you if I have to, don’t test me.”

Iwaizumi sighed from his spot on the sofa, “Tobio, just show him, I have heard him whine for a whole week already.”

Kageyama knew that must not be an exaggeration because as soon as he had walked into his shared apartment with Oikawa, the older boy had followed him around the whole house, begging and whining for Kageyama to show the new masterpiece etched on his skin. Kageyama even had to push the boy out of the bathroom when he followed him into the shower like a lost puppy. He could not believe the man when he even pestered him in office to take his shirt off, receiving numerous strange stares from other employees as they watched the two most authoritative figures bicker like toddlers.

It was not an understatement when Kageyama said that Oikawa was the most dramatic person he has met.

“It is still healing, can you not wait for another week?” The raven haired asked, aiming his question to the pouting boy on the couch.

“What if I die tomorrow? Do you really want me to die without seeing your tattoo?” 

“You’re not dying tomorrow.”

Oikawa threw an exasperated sigh before turning towards Kageyama and sticking his tongue at him. Needless to say, Kageyama was very used to the tactics and antics of the older boy, unfortunately knowing the pair of older boys since he was in middle school. Oikawa had taken up the publicist job after his knee was on the verge of shattering, causing so much distress to the people around him before silently resigning to the job he was great at: persuading people.

He had thrown a “stop following me Tobio-chan” at him after Kageyama’s little accident as he attended the same college with the same course as Oikawa. Even though he made fun of him, he was there beside his hospital bed everyday nonetheless. There were a lot of sharp interactions and words amongst them at first. Kageyama looked up to him and Oikawa could not tolerate him.

Somehow, through the years of college, being roommates and seeing each other through most of each other's emotional outbursts, Oikawa had come to care for Kageyama as his overly-talented little brother that he was jealous of but loved him nonetheless. The love was definitely confirmed when Oikawa asked Kageyama to move in with him even if they were earning enough money to buy out two separate penthouses without having a dent in their wallets.

They both hated being lonely.

They were more similar than they liked to admit.

“Oh, Iwa-chan! Did your favorite Tobio tell you about his little crush?” Oikawa asked in a sing-song, causing Kageyama to choke on the milk box.

“Huh?’ Iwaizumi turned from his position on the couch to look at the Kageyama leaning against their kitchen counter.

Kageyama fumbled, “I-it’s nothing–”

“Bullshit. Tattoo artist-chan also passed him his number.” Oikawa was having a blast.

“Tattoo artist-chan?”

Kageyama was mentally cursing at Oikawa and the older smirked, knowing full well what he was doing.

“ _Uh huh_ , can you imagine my surprise when Tobio-chan came home so late, blushing to death and suddenly pulled out this slip that had a number and written in beautiful handwriting: _I hope to see you again_. Someone actually thought this,” Oikawa stared at Kageyama, “This statue was attractive!” he said in one breath, shaking Iwaizumi as if he needed some stirring to mix in the information.

Iwaizumi motioned for Kageyama to leave his place from the counter and sit in front of them, which he obliged. He had never disobeyed Iwaizumi in his life, “That is kind of dramatic, Oikawa-san.”

“Is that true? What did you do then? I haven’t heard of Tobio having a crush since middle school.” Iwaizumi had stopped paying attention to Oikawa, the latter shooting a smirk at Kageyama as if to say ‘got you’.

Kageyama stuttered, looking at Iwaizumi as his cheeks felt warmer, “I- he was really pretty. I didn’t know what to do.”

“What? Tobio-chan, you message the tattoo artist-chan, what else?” Oikawa was now half leaned over the sofa armrest, almost falling over.

“You haven’t messaged him yet?” Kageyama shook his head slowly, “Do you _want_ to?” Kageyama weighed his options before shrugging and gently nodding.

“Tobio-chan is stupid.” Oikawa had resumed pushing his body into the couch and crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler whose toys were forcefully taken from them.

How this manchild handles all of the national volleyball team’s publicity was beyond anyone.

Kageyama remembered being on the subway, reading through the small manual that Hinata had packed for him, his business nature seeping in as he paid attention to every line to every doodle on the page. He was memorizing the instructions as he read through the lines, making small notes to himself about what he needed to buy from the market. He had peeked into the bag to check for the petite packaged ointment when his eyes found a piece of paper which seemed out of place in the paper bag.

Picking up the small piece of paper, his cheeks warming as his eyes washed over the paper over and over.

_I hope to see you soon, Kageyama. xxxxxxxxx_

“I just haven’t seen someone in so long, I don’t know what he wants from me.” Kageyama played with his fingers, not daring to look at his senpais that were definitely looking at Kageyama as if he was either stupid or really stupid.

Oikawa chuckled, “Tobio-chan, if he wants to take you out on a date, I am sure he is pretty enough if he caught your attention. If he only wants dick then what is the problem with a pretty boy doing so?”

Somehow, Kageyama thought that sounded really convincing.

“Text him, Tobio.”

\-------------------

In his defence, Kageyama had intended to text him, shoot him a small casual yet strong ‘Hi, long time no see, beautiful.’ in perfect grammar and capitalization. A text he would’ve read atleast 19 times before maybe writing it again. He really did mean to. Yet, volleyball season was right around the corner and his work had increased drastically to the point even Oikawa fell asleep as soon as they made their way into the house. Kageyama was waist deep into interviews, meetings and paperwork, not even leaving his cabin if it wasn’t absolutely needed. He had to be hauled out by Tsukishima everytime he had decided to overwork himself – which was more often than not.

The two very stressed and overworked adults had been eating out every single day for the past week causing Kageyama to grow tired of the greasy food Oikawa bought with him, who usually fell asleep over his own bowl of noodles. Most nights, Kageyama left him drooling on their dining table.

But today, being let out sooner – although the clock had hit one am – than he had anticipated, he loitered in the nearest supermarket, craving some home cooked meals. He gripped the basket in his left hand, walking down the aisles as leisurely as possible. His whole attire was in a disarray of loose necktie, undone top buttons and the hair that had been destroyed by Kageyama’s stressed fingers. His eyes were tired as they frowned to focus on the price of the packaged pork belly.

“I only came here to buy some snacks but who knew I’d find a Michelin star buffet.”

Kageyama froze. 

“ _Hinata?_ ” He turned slightly to look at the bright orange head.

Hinata smiled. Kageyama inhaled, “When I gave you my number, Kageyama, I really expected to meet you again in a better setting. How are you?"

Kageyama barely focused on anything he just heard because he was busy taking in Hinata’s form. He was clothed in sweatpants that hung low on his hips, still somehow accentuating the beautiful curve of his back. There weren’t many customers around this time but the crop top that rarely covered any of Hinata’s abdomen caused a lot of people to turn and look at the boy who shone brighter than the fire. A tattoo peeked through the fabric of his top and If Kageyama focused hard enough on his eyes, he could see the hint of eyeliner that gave Hinata’s ember eyes a fierce emotion. There were not a lot of people around at one in the morning but even so, everyone was turning to stare at the orange haired boy and Kageyama realised he was one of the staring eyes.

“Gorgeous.” Hinata raised an eyebrow. Kageyama flushed a deep red, coughing, “Great! I am great. H-how are you?”

If Hinata thought Kageyama was stupid, he didn’t say so, “Pretty gay if you always look like that in a suit.”

Kageyama didn’t realise he dropped the basket full of vegetables until the metal clanged against the floor and Hinata laughed.

“Tobio-chan! For god’s sake, pick up your phone when I fuc– oh hello– when I call you. One of these days, you are going to be lying in a ditch and I won’t even know. Not that I would even come for you.”

Appearing from behind the aisles, Oikawa dragged his feet in his sluggish steps before dropping all his weight on Kageyama with his eyes half lidded with exhaustion and sleep. Kageyama didn’t budge under his weight but he could feel Hinata’s eyes burn on the side of his head.

There was no one in the whole world that had a worse timing than Oikawa.

Oikawa opened his eyes, staring up at Kageyama before leaning to look at Hinata and then back at Kageyama, the wheels in his head turning at a commendable speed, “Are you tattoo artist-chan?” Hinata frowned, still sporting his beautiful smile but Oikawa kept on rambling, “You are the one who tattooed him, right? Tobio-chan hasn’t stopped talking about you since he came back. He was even blushing the day he came back.”

Kageyama wanted to die.

“Oikawa-san, _please_.” Kageyama pleaded, looking at him with desperate eyes but something in the way Oikawa’s eyes glinted, Kageyama knew he was doing this on purpose.

Hinata only giggled, “I did tattoo him. I am Hinata Shoyou.” He extended his hand across Kageyama.

“I am his best friend: Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you.” Oikawa was delighted, “Let me do the grocery, Tobio-chan, you can stay here with your friend. You’ve worked too hard this week. See you later, Chibi-chan.”

Before Kageyama could argue, Oikawa had waved at Hinata and snatched the basket out of his grasp with such challenging force which only dared Kageyama to try and argue with him. Oikawa always had a scheme building in his head and Kageyama blushed furiously when Oikawa leaned to whisper a silent “the condoms are in your glove box”. Then the devil was on his merry way, humming while he had a small hop in his steps.

“So you talked about me all week but didn’t have enough courage to text me?” Hinata’s voice was closer than before.

Kageyama slowly turned from where he was glaring at a disappearing Oikawa to face Hinata, who had moved closer.

“It wasn’t all week.” What a shitty liar.

“Kageyama-kun, you better take us somewhere isolated because I have no idea how I am holding myself back when you are standing here looking so fucking good.” Hinata whispered closer to Kageyama. His hot breath fanned deliciously over Kageyama’s earlobe, sending a shiver down his back.

“Your snacks?” Kageyama asked in a small whisper.

“Who cares about snacks when I have you to eat instead?”

Kageyama could blame it on the exhaustion from work. He could even say that the work had his natural instincts dulling to a silent static. But the way his hand instantly wrapped around Hinata’s wrist as he huffed had nothing to do with how frustrating the whole week was. But it had everything to do with how close Hinata was standing, how gorgeous he looked and just how his smell had invaded all of Kageyama’s senses to the point he was pulling such shameful act in the middle of a supermarket aisle.

Hinata gasped at how hard Kageyama had gripped his wrist, a smirk taking over his full lips. That was all it took Kageyama to shuffle and drag Hinata out of the supermarket and towards his black Mercedes that was parked under the tree, a little further away from the parking lot of the establishment. He could hear Hinata laugh as he kept up with Kageyama’s long strides.

“Who knew you were this eager?” Kageyama would have died of embarrassment if his mind wasn’t so long gone into static.

Kageyama thanked the Kageyama from the past for not parking too far as he threw the backdoor of his car open, pushing the smaller boy onto the seat, who went willingly with the most seductive smile he had seen him display. Or maybe he was stupid and Hinata looked this seductive since they met. He climbed on top of him, using the tip of foot of his shoe to close the door as he hovered on top of Hinata.

“I have a lot of frustration from the week, tell me when to stop.” Kageyama faintly recognized his voice that had dropped an octave.

Hinata’s eyes dilated at his voice, his fingers running through Kageyama’s hair before he spread his legs to accommodate Kageyama’s broader built, “Then, I should tell you that I have a lot of frustration from you not texting me the next day. We are not stopping.”

Kageyama groaned when the same conversation was bought up, leaning down to meet Hinata’s lips midway. His lips were fervent, melting into Kageyama like they were sculpted for this. He willingly and eagerly opened his mouth for Kageyama who wasted no time to push his tongue into the smaller's mouth. Hinata’s fingernails dug into his scalp, tugging on his hair that caused a low moan to resonate in Kageyama’s throat. Hinata seemed to have liked that since he pulled at his hair again, grinding up against Kageyama’s slowly growing erection.

Hinata pulled away slightly, his urgent hands pushing Kageyama’s coat off his wide shoulders, “ _Off. Take it off_.” Kageyama almost laughed at how he had heard that sentence before. Just a little less demanding.

Sitting back on his heels for a minute, Kageyama pulled the tie loose, throwing it somewhere before his fingers found the buttons on his white button down. His eyes stayed trained on Hinata, who had raised his legs up to push up his own sweatpants and looked at Kageyama with such heat in his eyes that it only caused him to speed up.

Hinata drank in the sight of Kageyama’s chiseled and defining muscles, cutting into his body so deliciously, letting a moan slip out just at how hot Kageyama looked with his white shirt hanging from his shoulders, his raven hair ruffled into a mess and an unfairly flawless skin.

The beautiful masterpiece that he had etched onto him suddenly came into view. His tattoo looked extremely sensual in the setting, making Kageyama scream lust.

Hinata wanted to mark him up everywhere possible.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, he pulled Kageyama down on him, who was still fumbling with his own trousers. Kageyama groaned when Hinata’s mouth sucked hard where his neck met his shoulder, feeling him bite down on the skin before soothing it out with his tongue.

“Oh fuck, I didn’t as– _good lord_ – I didn’t ask if it was okay for me to mark you.” Hinata’s black was seeping into the embers of his eyes, darkening them to the point it was impossible to clearly distinguish his eye color.

Kageyama chuckled, “You can do whatever you want to do with me tonight, baby, mark me up if you want. I don’t belong to anyone.”

Hinata let out a long whine, bucking his hips to grind against Kageyama because fuck was Kageyama hot, “Kageyama, please hurry up.”

It took the raven haired agonizingly long to slip down his trousers, boxers and still find his footing on the car floor. The light from the lamppost peeked through his tinted windows, illuminating Hinata’s skin and Kageyama could swear he looked ethereal. That only caused him to curse under his breath before pulling away just the necessary distance to pull Hinata’s crop top over his head.

“The condoms are in my glove box, wa–”

Hinata groaned, blindly moving his hands until he found his own sweatpants before rummaging through his pockets to press the foil packet against Kageyama’s chest, “If you don’t fuck me right now, I might have to sue you.”

Chuckling softly, the raven haired boy didn't ask nor had enough sense in him to think why Hinata had condoms in his pockets as he pressed his own body against the smaller one, rounding his arm around his waist. One of his hands pushed past Hinata’s briefs to feel the swell of his ass. His mouth found Hinata’s at the same time he pushed one of his digits into Hinata, way too frustrated and turned on to tease the orange haired one like he had intended to.

The smaller boy arched his back, pressing against Kageyama as he gasped into the kiss. He couldn’t believe how desperate he was until he was to grind against the finger that had started to pump in and out of him. It hadn’t been long since Hinata got laid last time but when Kageyama added another one of his long, slender fingers, Hinata had almost forgotten every other person he had slept with.

Kageyama drifted down the side of Hinata’s neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and sucked on every exposed skin he could, causing the boy to squirm under him.

“E-enough! Kageyama, ah fuck. I’m ready, get on with it– fuck.”

That was all that Kageyama needed before the sharp tear of the foil packet was silenced in midst of the two panting and letting out impatient moans. He rolled on the rubber on his hard cock, looking up to find Hinata's blown out eyes watching him so intently, it burned through the desire in him.

Hinata’s briefs were already pushed past his knees when Kageyama pushed one of Hinata’s legs down on the car floor and leaned to throw the other one over his shoulder. Hinata really thought he might lose his mind when he felt Kageyama gently push into him. His walls clenching and unclenching around him to get used how big Kageyama felt inside of him. He felt so full that he couldn’t help when his back arched and he let out a loud moan.

Kageyama leaned to swirl his tongue around Hinata’s nipple that hardened under the attention, “As much as I want to hear you, you will have to be quiet. Am I clear, princess?”

Hinata could barely nod, could barely registered how his dick responded to the nickname and bit down on his lip. He really did lose it when Kageyama pulled out all the way, earning a high pitched whine from Hinata before thrusting so hard into the boy that the whole car shook with the force. Hinata gasped, his hands wrapping around Kageyama’s biceps, his fingernails digging into the hard muscle to ground himself when the boy started to thrust into him with a strong pace.

“ _Kageyama_.”

The drawl of his name caused Kageyama to groan in return, he couldn’t describe how beautiful Hinata looked when the boy had thrown his head back in utter pleasure, his mouth hanging open while his eyes were squeezed shut. Kageyama pushed his thumb into his thumb to which Hinata responded by instantly lapping his tongue around the thumb in his mouth.

“You’re such a good boy. Taking me so fucking well.” Kageyama growled into his ear, biting on his earlobe.

Hinata shuddered and let out a long moan when Kageyama thrusted into him in a way that only meant that the raven haired had found his prostate. Kageyama smirked, his hand grabbing Hinata’s thick thigh, his other hand resting on the glass window that had started to fog up before hitting ruthlessly into Hinata in that same position that had the boy moaning and trembling against him. Hinata’s hand kept flailing around to try to hold onto something until his blunt fingernails scratched down Kageyama’s biceps.

“You feel so good, princess. It's almost sad that I have to fuck you in such a cramped space. I want to hear you scream, want to bend you over any surface until you tell me that you can't take it anymore.” Kageyama hummed.

“Kageyama– ah shit. If you keep doing that, I will cum.” Hinata opened his eyes to look at the man who definitely looked like sin personified as he held Hinata in place and also railed him into the car seat. Moaning shamelessly, Hinata gripped his own cock that was sitting hard and red against his stomach.

“Tough luck, baby.”

Hinata almost lost sense of what happened next. He only remembered how Kageyama kept hitting his prostate with a pace that felt borderline punishing and thrusts that didn’t miss even once. He doesn’t remember how he held onto him for dear life as he trembled and tried not to fall apart under Kageyama. He could feel the raven hair mouth at his nipples, leave numerous love bites on his neck and chest and fucking into him so hard and deep that Hinata’s eyes teared up due to his prolonged orgasm.

“Kageyama, _please_. Just please, let me– _ah_.” Hinata choked a sob, leaning up to meet his lips.

Kageyama groaned, his hips stuttering and the hand on Hinata’s thigh was to leave marks for sure as he drawled out, “Then, cum for me, prettiest.”

Hinata knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they were still in the parking lot but when he felt his abdomen churn and turn before he shot his release onto their chest and stomach, he couldn’t help the borderline scream that ripped through his throat, silenced into Kageyama’s mouth.

The man on top of him sighed, his thrusts coming irregular but strong enough to overstimulate Hinata to tears before he rested his neck into the crook of Hinata’s neck, reaching his own climax as he rode it out while panting against his skin.

Both of them silenced into quiet pants as they tried to catch their breaths and listen to the gentle nothingness from the world outside of the car that seemed so much more hotter than it actually was.

Laying underneath the taller man, Hinata knew he wouldn’t be satisfied by anyone who wasn’t Kageyama Tobio anymore.

Somehow, he was genuinely okay with that. 

Somehow, he wanted to see what other sides his usually shy raven haired customer had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you sometimes write a long ass smut scene and think the fuck you are doing with yourself?
> 
> Come say hi to me and tell me about your ships and head canons on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea in my head that I decided type out. If you have any constructive criticism or any feedback, that is definitely all welcomed and I am grateful if you are reading this, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my shy boy Kageyama and confident ass Hinata.


End file.
